


On a Snowy Night

by idislikebaguettes



Series: Adventures with HonoKoto [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idislikebaguettes/pseuds/idislikebaguettes
Summary: Honoka and Kotori go out together, and Honoka realizes her feelings.





	On a Snowy Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty proud of this one! I played a little bit with elements I've never used before. Enjoy!

The wind blows the flakes of snow throughout the air on this cold night. Only the streetlights and pure moonlight arrive to shine upon the white-blanketed roads. Within this light stands two girls out on a walk.  
“Honoka, does this look like a good place to eat?” the brown-haired one, Kotori asked in her typical squeaky tone.

“Oh, I’ve been there before! I love their appetizer bread…” the redhead, Honoka, answered, drifting into daydreams of delicious wheaty snacks.

The other girl let out a little chuckle.

“Huh? Did I say something funny?”

“No, I just remembered something…”

There were things Honoka never understood about her brunette friend. Like, how she could remember something funny out of nowhere. But at least whatever it was seemed to cheer her up.

“Anyway, let’s go in!”

The restaurant itself wasn’t packed. Not many would be out on such a snowy evening. Only the chatter of one or two groups of patrons could be heard, as well as the clinking of silverware and dishes. Many tables dotted the tiled floor, each table lit by a single candle in the middle.

“Feel free to seat yourself anywhere!” a disheveled waitress called out to them from the kitchen.

“Shall we?” asked Honoka.

The pair chose a table near a window, where the falling snowflakes illuminated by a nearby lamppost could be seen quite easily. They sat down and the waitress delivered a menu.

“So… what should we do, as idols?” Honoka questioned.

“Um… what do idols normally do?” Kotori asked, not really having prepared for this.

Thump.

“I think first, we should get to know each other better! We could all get together and do some activities around town.”

“That sounds really fun!” Kotori said with an adorable chuckle.

Thump.

“What kind of stuff do you think we should do, Kotori?”

“Hmm…we could hang around Akiba! There’s tons of stuff to do there.”

Thump.

At this point, Honoka couldn’t ignore it. Her heart was pounding. She couldn’t explain why, but sitting there, talking to Kotori, listening to her laugh, was making her heart do circles. But perhaps Honoka was ignoring a very simple explanation.

Love.

How could this be, though? They’ve been friends forever. She couldn’t tell Kotori her feelings right now, but Honoka just can’t keep things to herself.

“Are you okay, Honoka? You’ve been kinda quiet for a while.” Kotori asked.

“Kotori, I have something to tell you.”

“Me too.” Kotori said, with a sigh. “You go first.”

“Oh…okay.” Honoka began. “Kotori…I don’t know how long, but I like you. A lot. I only just realized it, because I’m an idiot, but…”

“Honoka-chan…”

“Accept all of my love for you as it is, please!”

“That’s funny, Honoka…”

“Huh?”

“I was going to ask the same thing.”

“Eh?”

Honoka was dumbfounded. How could Kotori have hidden something like this? Then she remembered – Honoka was never a bright one, especially when it came to other’s feelings. Of course she hadn’t realized it. Honoka almost facepalmed but stopped herself.

“I love you, Kotori.”

“I love you too, Honoka.”

“Excuse me, ladies, I don’t mean to interrupt but…would you like anything to drink?” the waitress approached.

The two girls giggled. This would be a great evening.


End file.
